1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is related to a gliding equipment, in particular for practicing ice skating or hard surface skating, of the type constituted of a frame defined by lower lateral flanges on which the gliding member or members are attached, depending on whether it is a blade for skating on ice, or wheels for skating on a hard surface, and an upper plate intended to be integral with the external sole of a skater's boot.
The invention is more specifically related to a frame for this type of skate, intended to provide a connection between the gliding members, such as a blade or wheels, and the user's foot, or more precisely his boot, the frame being interposed therebetween.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Frames of the aforementioned type have to exhibit substantial mechanical resistance characteristics, while also remaining as light as possible so as not to occasion too much effort on the part of the athlete.
It has been known to manufacture such frames by molding synthetic materials that offer the advantage of enabling one to obtain a fair variety of shapes.
As a result, these frames are generally made by injection, generally by using a polyamide reinforced with glass fibers, and they are made either all in one piece or in two parts.
However, in order that these frames fulfill the minimum stiffness requirements necessary for the satisfactory functioning of the skate, the ratio of fibers must be on the order of 30%, and in addition, in order to improve stiffness, they must have several reinforcement ribs.
However, the cost of production of such an equipment is, in fact, a precise function of the price of the materials, and especially the ratio of fibers together with the number of ribs required, which complicates the molding process.
In addition, the fact that this type of frame is open at its lower portion constitutes a trap for dust and other dirt, such as mud, for example, when rain mixes with dust.
The aforementioned disadvantage is all the more bothersome because ribs are present at the lower portion of the frame, and they too constitute nooks and crannies that are apt to accumulate said dirt.